nationfandomcom-20200223-history
The Noble City Times/Archives/4 Four
Original script retrieved: drama community goes berserk :SEPTEMBER 13, NOBLE CITY - The original script of ''The Life Of Mister Grey'' has been retrieved yesterday. The drama production by the Lovian number one theatrical producer Jonathan Frum got lost fourteen years ago. Frum had just hired a new housekeeper back then and she misplaced the script. Frum explains: "I can't be mad at her because without Mary I would lose a lot more than just a few sheets of paper". It is the same Mary who was to blame for the initial loss that found the script when cleaning out the 1996 editions of The Noble City Times. The local drama club has send Mary a bouquet of flowers to thank her. Mise En Scène, the monthly publication of the drama community, wrote: "We wish to apologize for all the nasty things we published about Mary the past 168 editions; Mary, we are very sorry and you do not look like Gloria Hunniford". To celebrate the retrieval the monologue shall be performed at 20.00 tonight at the Thomas Jefferson Park. State elections race already heated is a certainty in Kings. Nobody beats the all-time Governor and his partner Red.]] :SEPTEMBER 9, NOBLE CITY - The 2010 Fall Elections haven't begun yet, but - hell yeah - the race is already on. Already fifteen candidates in the running, from five parties and as independents. The Noble City Times is curious who'll take which states. Are you? :CLYMENE Clymene is one of the two states with only two candidates just yet. NLS MOTC Ferenc Szóhad and Waldener Marcus Villanova are both running the race hoping to become Governor. With Szóhad's recent "fall from grace", and the growth of Walden power, Villanova is most likely to take the state capitol. :KINGS Yuri Medvedev's home state is to remain his. Initially, he and Portlander Jon Johnson were planning to run together. Now Johnson has moved to Seven, Alyssa C. Red will be his companion. If new candidates would pop up in Kings, they better prepare their defeat speech: Medvedev stands extremely strong on his island. :OCEANA Nobody wanted to take Oceana at the start. It's the toughest state. Lots of work to be done, lots of things only Hurbanovans understand. Walden's McCandless was the first to announce his candidacy. Later, Harold Freeman and Alexandru Latin, both Liberals, chose to run for Governor and Deputy. And of course, although sort of absent for months, Oos Wes Ilava showed up to announce his participation. Who is most likely to win? We have no clue. It could be the liberal tandem. But, on the other hand, both Freeman and Latin are awful in cooperating with each other. :SEVEN TNCT judges that Jon Johnson (CPL.nm) is most likely to become Governor. His popularity is great, greater than that of Breyev and certainly than that of McCrooke. Breyev is then most likely to become Deputy. :SYLVANIA Martha Van Ghent (Walden) inherits the King Dimitri legacy and will most likely succeed him. In Sylvania, nobody knows Zackary Daniel Bennett, and Philip Bradly-Lashawn is too much of a populist to run the country's most populous state. The most probable scenario is Van Ghent being elected Governor and the King stepping aside one step to become Deputy. Shadwell: "Pierlot Pizza gets a new name" :AUGUST 28, TRAIN VILLAGE - Shadwell Inc, the mother company to Pierlot Pizza, McMarket and Vineyard Store, says it will change the name of its famous pizza restaurant chain. "Pierlot Pizza needs rebranding," says CEO Martha Van Ghent. "We cannot announce the new name yet, but it will be authentic Italian and recognizable as Pierlot's." Pierlot Pizza expands pizza choices :AUGUST 25, NOBLE CITY - Pierlot Pizza, Lovia's number one pizza restaurant chain, is expanding its pizza menu. Shadwell Inc plans to revive the renowned pizzas and wants to give them a more authentic character. IGP shut down by court rule :AUGUST 24, NOBLE CITY - The Iron Guard Party shut down all activities today on court rule. The Supreme Court had ruled the party had to change its policies, name and chairperson, but none of this had been done. The party has therefore been shut down. ]] Jazz Portland huge success :AUGUST 23, PORTLAND - When the last hepcats left the festival site early this morning, it was clear to Johnson and King Dimitri what a success their little adventure had become. Pabst Red Ribbon Beer and Flérisonne reached record highs in sales. Velvet Records sold more jazz albums this weekend than in the past two months. But above all, the great names on the line-up were great indeed, and the new names conquered their spot on the scene. :On the first festival day, gates opened around 2 PM. Blue Smith and his quintet were the first to perform. Smith chose for a surprising new set, in no way comparable to his older work, except for the passion and timbre in his voice. Cassandra Wilson, the American jazz singer who performed at five, sounded new to most Lovians, but was still able to get the audience to like her and her music. Just before six, people entered massively, hoping to see a glimpse of Godmund Culligan, the master saxophonist. They were lucky, because the festival organizers had arranged the stage in a way that allowed thousands of attendants to watch and hear him play the saxophone. Better than ever and in the prime of his musical career, Culligan was one of the top acts of the day. :Just before 7 PM, the New Orleans-Lovian Jazz Band pleased the audience with some traditional Southern jazz. Although their new album got positive reception, it was their improvisation session on Saturday that made the crowd go mad. Joshua Redman is amazing on the saxophone. :Toots Thielemans, the greatest harmonica player of the 20th century, began around eight, half an hour late due to troublesome traffic. Rather unknown here in the West, Thielemans patiently conquered the hearts of his new audience. It were the older jazz people who first fell in love with Thielemans. After Thielemans' performance, the audience wandered off in the woods of Bayfield, the scene of the festival. The beautifully arranged light, giving the trues blue-esque colors, was an idea of Jon Johnson, and much appreciated by the attendants. :The Blue Note 7, the one but last to perform that night, were a success, but not as much as the previous artists. Although professional, the musicians failed to get in the right mood. To the disappointment of Beady Belle from Norway, many had already left the site. But the Norwies didn't mind: they came down from the stage, took some instruments with them and sat down in the grass, playing the most intimate session of Jazz Portland. Those who were there, no more than 500 jazz aficionados, experienced the Woodstock jazz life. from Fox Force Four, the latest jazz discovery in Lovia]] :New bands enter national scene :On Sunday, the first festival attendants arrived around noon, bringing along picknicks and drinks. Flérisonne became the talk of the town. Why did they not know this Lovian drink before? For many, a great discovery. Sam Wedgwood and Clare Teal, as well as the Libertan Philosopher's Trio, performed professional and moving sessions. The World Saxophone Quartet, not without reason highlighted on the program poster, brought a delicate performance of their best jazzy saxophone songs. Often blue, sometimes dreamy, but never dreary. West Wave radio called it "one of the best saxophone sessions we've ever heard ... perhaps even better than Culligan's day before." :Then, at half past seven, the night of the Lovian bands began. Culligan's Automotive Jazz Ensemble, a classic already, played a convincing set. If the hard bop parts didn't bite you, you had to love the freestyle jamming. :Coastal Trees' popular jazz fusion attracted many young people. New to the genre, they were easily lured in the world of jazz by Coastal Trees. Jazz rap, not usually heard in Lovia, was the most tempting treat for these beginning hepcats. :The festival's final session perhaps was Jazz Portland's greatest revelation. Fox Force Four, the only all-female ensemble, of which Walden MOTC Martha Van Ghent is a member, performed an amazing improvisation. Totally unknown before now, they ought to be the talk of the town at the moment! Fresh, sizzling sounds with influences from folk-inspired music and experimental hard bop jazz. Em Rothschild's fantastic vocals remind of Tracy Chapman. The band's planned debute album, The Maiden Name, is expected to be a sales topper. Nova Times called them "the best". So do we. Latin pulls the plug :AUGUST 8, NOBLE CITY - A suprisingly honest and slightly reluctant Alexandru Latin just announced to disband the party of which he is the informal leader, the Liberal Democrats. For the first time in months, Latin offers us a look into the heart of the party's consciousness. "We could have been an important party, no, without a doubt, we should have been the most important party," Latin said, "we failed." Latin took up the responsibility of the failure, he said, and added that he expects all former LDers to participate in Congress as independents. :"We are just a bunch of individuals, who oppose any kind of stronger leadership. Maybe that's the main problem: maybe we are too... liberal?" :The two most likely scenarios are these: (1) Some of the remaining liberals, most likely not Latin himself, could form a new centrist or liberal party. There is a political vacuum that could easily be filled. In any case, the new movement would have to work on an Identity. (2) The modern liberals formerly associated with the LD will make a shift to the left and join Walden. The more conservatives could jump to CCPL, but no prominent members are expected to make this move. Liberals desperate about party future :AUGUST 7, NOBLE CITY - According to an insider source, some Liberal Democrats are considering either to leave the party or to stage an internal coup. The party's unity has been lost ever since the January Elections, when the lack of commitment killed the coalition with the Waldeners. Harold Freeman, officially the chairman, is to blame, some say. No actual leadership has been seen for months. :Also, none of the members is actually engaged in any of the ongoing political debates. Whereas communists, Waldeners and fringe progressives have been working on a state reform plan, Freeman and Latin hardly even showed their faces. Percival E. Galahad, who won the Mid-terms for LD, and Lars Washington, actually a political independent within the party, did show up. Of all members, Galahad seems to be the one wanting party unity, asking for official policies and more. :Insider sources reveal that the heyday of the Liberals, still one of the two largest groups in Congress, is definitely over. :Who is who in the LD? : 's Walden mugshot; he is their newest member and a strong radiant force in Lovian politics]] Andy's Green Force :AUGUST 7, NOBLE CITY - Never the most stable faction in Congress, the Walden Libertarian Party did not forget Congress isn't about how many folks you've got, but about how hard you work. A Congress insider once said: "A communist proposal that is ingeniously written and beautifully proposed will get its first vote from the conservatives, and the rest will follow." :Elected three MOTCs in January, Walden then fell back to two (McCrooke resigned). In the Mid-terms, wunderkind Martha Van Ghent won in a tie with Liberal Democrat Percival Galahad. Since then, the duo McCandless-Van Ghent has been active in politics, revamping the party from time to time and always showing their proud support of "their Walden". It must have been this Walden that attracted Marcus Villanova, the Junior MOTC elected on an LLCP ticket. Last week the young politician joined Walden, making it the largest faction in Congress, together with the LibDems. :But unlike the Liberal Democrats, Walden is united and strong. Andy McCandless' crew is - with the exception of Edward Hannis - joyful and creative and never asleep. :Rumor has it that the Waldeners, who now changed their name to simply "Walden", might collaborate with those other progressives in Congress, Yuri Medvedev's Communist Party. Liberals and conservatives don't seem to be caring. Or are they just out of town? State reform to be proposed today :JULY 31, NOBLE CITY - Ever since the state reform plans were announced in May, there has been hot debate on whether Lovia should have state elections, whether this or that law should be changed, etc. Now, our King finally announced the "huge state reform bill" is ready to be proposed in the First Chamber. "This state reform is a lesson in humility: instead of making Lovia more complicated, it lowers the complexity of our political systems to our actual level of political engagement. We are closing the gap between what we were once hoping to do and what we can actually do." :The King is optimistic though: "Once this bill has passed both Chambers, we are up to some very good times. States will flourish and our national politics will be stronger. I've been looking forward to this for a long time." :The state reform's number one change is the reform of the states. Many of the competencies of the states are being given to the Congress, which is more democratic and therefore more just, and the competencies of the undemocratic towns and cities are being given to the Governor, who will be elected together with a Deputy Governor. King and Mary Elly finally settle wedding date! :JUNE 18, NOBLE CITY - King Dimitri today officially announced to get married in October of this year. He and his fiancée Mary Elisabeth Nelson have been together since last winter. The marriage was much anticipated by the Lovian media. For the first time in many years, Lovia will have a queen again. :Earlier this year, Prince Sebastian of Lovia married Louise Wilson. His sister, Princess Elisabeth is still bachelorette. Walden pushes for "guaranteed green energy" :JUNE 14, NOBLE CITY - Walden's Andy McCandless proposed a bill in Congress today to prohibit the production, import and export of unstainable energy in Lovia. The bill makes it possible for the government to ban future nuclear energy plants, oil pipelines with the States or other wasteful power sources. McCandless says he hopes Lovia will choose to become the worldleader in green energy. :At the moment, Lovia's number one distributor Ecompany already provides guaranteed green energy from wind turbines in sea. Category:Archive Category:Founders Inc